far_cry_seriesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Far Cry 5
27 tháng 3 năm 2018 |row4 = Dunia Engine 2 |row5 = *PC (Steam , Uplay ) *XBox One *PlayStation 4 |row6 = *Chơi đơn / Co-op *Chơi mạng - Trận chiến sinh tử / Co-op (Arcade) |row7 = *Phó cảnh sát trẻ tuổi (Nhiệm vụ cốt truyện, Bản mở rộng Dead Living Zombies, chế độ chơi Arcade) *Wendell Redler (Bản mở rộng Hours of Darkness) *Nick Rye (Bản mở rộng Lost On Mars) |row8 = *Hành động - Phiêu lưu *Bắn súng góc nhìn thứ nhất *Thế giới mở}} ''Far Cry 5 ''(hoặc FARCRY 5) là phiên bản thứ 5 của [[dòng game Far Cry|dòng game Far Cry]]. ''Phiên bản này được ra mắt vào ngày 27 tháng 3 năm 2018 cho các dòng máy Xbox One, PlayStation 4 và PC. Bối cảnh trò chơi được đặt tại địa danh không có thật: hạt Hope, tiểu bang Montana, Mỹ. Cốt truyện Cộng đồng hẻo lánh của Hạt Hope, tiểu bang Montana, đã được tiếp quản bởi giáo phái Công trình tại cổng Eden của Eden, được dẫn dắt bởi Joseph Seed và anh chị em của hắn. Dựa theo một vài đoạn phim ngắn được tải lên bởi 3 blogger hé lộ các hoạt động của Cánh cổng của Eden, Cảnh sát tư pháp Hoa Kỳ đã ban hành lệnh bắt giữ đối với Joseph Seed. Marshall Burke, cùng với Cảnh sát trưởng Whitehorse, Phó cảnh sát Pratt, Phó cảnh sát Hudson, và một Phó cảnh sát trẻ tuổi đến Hạt để bắt giữ Joseph. Ngay sau khi áp giải hắn ta lên máy bay trực thăng, một kẻ môn đồ của Joseph đã kéo trực thăng xuống, nhảy thẳng vào cánh và làm hư hỏng nó. Những tên giáo đồ khác nhanh chóng chạy đến, giải cứu Joseph và bắt giữ Cảnh sát trưởng, Hudson và Pratt, trong khi đó Phó cảnh sát trẻ tuổi và Burke đã trốn thoát an toàn. Sau khi trốn thoát, Phó cảnh sát tìm thấy Burke đang ẩn nấp trong một ngôi nhà gần đó, chỉ vài phút sau những tên giáo đồ tìm ra họ. Sau khi bắn trả, Burke và Phó cảnh sát cố gắng trốn thoát khỏi những tên giáo đồ, kết quả là Burke bị bắt giữ trong khi Phó cảnh sát được cứu thoát bởi Dutch. Phó cảnh sát sau này sẽ chiến đấu để giành lại hạt từ sự kìm cặp của giáo phái quân sự cùng với sự giúp đỡ của Quân đội kháng chiến. Trợ giúp Phó cảnh sát là những đồng minh mang trong mình mối tư thù chống lại Cảnh cổng của Eden, bao gồm mục sư địa phương Jerome Jeffries, phi công kiêm thợ máy Nick Ryeand, thợ pha chế Mary May Fairgrave, và tất nhiên là cả Hurk (đã xuất hiện trong các phiên bản Far Cry khác). Nhiệm vụ & Các hoạt động thế giới mở Có rất nhiều loại nhiệm vụ khác nhau trong ''Far Cry 5. * Nhiệm vụ cốt truyện - Những nhiệm vụ chính này đưa người chơi tiến lên trong suốt quá trình trải nghiệm Far Cry 5. ''Có khá nhiều thứ có thể thực hiện theo mạch truyện và người chơi có thể lựa chọn bất kỳ hướng nào cùng với việc tiêu diệt từng Giáo hội. * '''Nhiệm vụ phụ' - Người chơi có thể nói chuyện với các nhân vật và người dân địa phương để thực hiện các nhiệm vụ cho họ. * Clutch Nixon - Người chơi đua xe xuyên qua những vòng sương mù màu đỏ, trắng và xanh dương kèm theo những ngôi sao màu trắng bằng những loại xe nhất định, mỗi lần xuyên qua những chiếc vòng này người chơi sẽ được tăng thêm một lượng thời gian để có thể về được đến đích. * Prepper Stashes '- Người chơi có thể điều tra một vị trí và tìm thấy những ngăn chứa bí mật cất giấu những phần thưởng đa dạng. * '''Gỉai phóng tiền đồn (Librate Outposts) '- Người chơi có thể giải phóng những đồn địch ở tiền phương và giúp đỡ Quân Giải Phóng. * '''Giải cứu con tin - Người chơi có thể cứu và giúp đỡ những con tin từ tay các giáo đồ. * Tài sản Giáo hội - Người chơi có thể tiêu hủy những tài sản của Giáo hội. Đền Thờ, Đèn hiệu sói Cách chơi Cũng giống như những phiên bản bắn súng góc nhìn thứ nhất thế giới mở khác của dòng game Far Cry, ''tuy nhiên phiên bản này đã được bổ sung thêm nhiều chi tiết mới như phương tiện di chuyển có thể tùy chỉnh và máy bay vận hành đầy đủ cùng với các cuộc không chiến. Trái ngược với các phiên bản Far Cry trước đây, người chơi thực hiện việc tích lũy 'Điểm kháng chiến' từ nhiệm vụ cốt truyện, nhiệm vụ phụ cũng như việc phá hủy hoặc làm suy yếu giáo hội cũng như tài sản của chúng. Khi nhận được đủ số điểm trong một khu vực nhất đinh, (10,000 đối với Jacob Seed và 13,000 đối với John và Faith Seed) người chơi sẽ đối mặt với trung úy tương ứng với từng khu vực, nơi mà người chơi sẽ tiêu diệt chúng và phá hủy toàn bộ pháo đài để giải phóng cho khu vực đó khỏi tay giáo hội. Sau khi giết cả 3 người, Cha, Joseph Seed sẽ đối mặt với người chơi. Thông qua việc sử dụng Điểm kháng chiến, người chơi có thể tự do giải phóng các vùng đất theo cách riêng của mình. Mặc dù các gợi ý để bắt đầu trò chơi đầu tiên được đặt một cách tế nhị ở khu vực của John, nhưng người chơi có thể khám phá bất cứ khu vực nào khác mình muốn ngay tại thời điểm bắt đầu của trò chơi, sau khi được thả tự do trên hòn đảo của Dutch. Chơi mạng Co-op Chế độ Co-op có sẵn trong Far Cry 5, nhưng nó hoạt động khác so với trước đây. Trong phiên bản này, các người chơi có thể mở phiên trò chơi của họ cho bạn bè tham gia vào bất cứ thời điểm nào. Chế độ này hoạt động trên XBox Live, Uplay và PSN. Việc tham gia chơi cùng một người bạn có thể được thực hiện sau khi cả 2 người chơi đã hoàn thành xong nhiệm vụ ở trên hòn đảo của Dutch trong phần chơi đơn của mỗi người. chơi Đa nền tảng không tích hợp sẵn trong Far Cry 5, vì vậy những người chơi muốn chơi cùng nhau phải kết bạn trên cùng một nền tảng. Để mở được trò chơi cho bạn bè tham gia, mở Cài đặt trong Menu chính, tiếp theo là Gameplay. Chuyển lựa chọn "Open In-game Party" thành chế độ On. Việc này sẽ cho phép người chơi trong danh sách bạn bè có thể tham gia vào trò chơi của bạn mà không cần phải gửi một lời mời trực tiếp. Để mời được một người chơi cụ thể, người đó phải nằm trong danh sách bạn bè của chủ phòng. Truy cập vào menu trong trò chơi (Thùng đồ, Nhiệm vụ,...) và chọn từ icon thứ 2 cho đến icon cuối cùng ở góc trên. Việc này sẽ cho thấy cài đặt Online. Chọn dòng 'Mời bạn bè' (Invite Friends) ở bên phải, sau đó lựa chọn một người chơi nằm trong danh sách bạn bè và mời họ. Mọi người có thể chơi chế độ co-op qua phần còn lại của chiến dịch trừ đi một ít nội dung ở đoạn kết thúc. Người chơi thứ hai có thể điểu khiển phương tiện di chuyển, lái máy bay và liên lạc với chủ phòng. Họ có thể thu thập đồ từ gameplay của họ. Thật không may, không có tiến trình nào về nhiệm vụ được lưu vào dữ liệu nhân vật của họ. Một khi người chơi quay trở lại với trò chơi của mình, họ sẽ cần phải tự hoàn thành nội dung tương tự. Far Cry Arcade Far Cry Arcade là một chế độ chơi mạng và chế độ chỉnh sửa bản đồ. Bằng việc sử dụng nó, bạn có thể tự tạo bản đồ của riêng mình ở cả chế độ chơi đơn và chơi mạng và chia sẻ ý tưởng của mình cho cộng đồng. Trong chế độ chỉnh sửa bản đồ, có một số tài nguyên không thể thay đổi được, ví dụ như: những tài nguyên từ ''Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal, Far Cry 5 và những trò chơi khác của Ubisoft cũng vậy. Far Cry 5 có một chế độ chỉnh sửa bản đồ rộng rãi, bao gồm điều khiển thói quen hàng ngày của NPC, các mảng địa hình, kiến trúc, sắp đặt vũ khí và nhiều hơn nữa trong những gói chính sửa đa dạng. Bản đồ được tạo nên theo 2 phong cách - Chơi đơn và chơi mạng. Bản đồ ở chế độ chơi đơn được xây dựng dựa trên 4 cài đặt trước đó, hành trình (bắt đầu đến kết thúc điều kiện chiến thắng), tấn công (quét sạch npc quân địch), tiền đồn (tương tự như tấn công), và săn tiền thưởng (nơi mà các điều kiện thắng được đặt lên các npc đơn lẻ). Bản đồ chơi mạng thường tập trung vào việc cài đặt điểm số trong các trận đánh. Tài sản trong chế độ chỉnh sửa bản đồ bao gồm từ các phiên bản của dòng game Far Cry, cũng như Assasin's Creed và Watch Dogs. Kết thúc Kết thúc thay thế mở đầu: Trong phần mở đầu, tại nơi mà người chơi đến để bắt giữ Joseph Seed, nếu người chơi không nhấn phím bắt giữ hắn trong 5 phút, Cảnh sát trưởng Whitehouse sẽ từ bỏ nhiệm vụ. Người chơi cùng với Cảnh sát trưởng và những Phó cảnh sát rời khỏi địa điểm đó và bị người từ Cục Cảnh sát Tư pháp Hoa Kỳ bắt giữ, nhưng Whitehouse đã nói với anh ta rằng nhiệm vụ này là tự sát. Phản kháng: '''Khi tiếp cận doanh trại, Joseph Seed đang ban phước lành cho tất cả đồng minh của Phó cảnh sát và yêu cầu người chơi rời đi. Nếu bạn chọn việc chống đối lại, Joseph sẽ khiến cho Phó cảnh sát và các đồng minh phải chiến đấu với nhau. Sau khi đánh bại được Joseph, một quả bom hạt nhân phát nổ ngay trong Hạt Hope, nhưng vẫn đủ thời gian để Phó cảnh sát (nhân vật chính), Cảnh sát trưởng Whitehorse, Phó cảnh sát Hudson, Phó cảnh sát Pratt và Joseph lên xe và chạy thoát tới hầm trú ẩn của Dutch. Sau một cuộc rượt đuổi kịch tính, chiếc xe đâm thăng vào một gốc cây đổ, dẫn đến cái chết của Cảnh sát trưởng Whitehouse, Hudson và Pratt, chỉ còn mỗi Phó cảnh sát tỉnh lại trong chiếc xe bị bốc cháy. Joseph Seed tới và thu nhặt xác của bọn họ trong khi vẫn ngân ca câu hát "Amazing Grace" một lần nữa. Joseph mang Phó cảnh sát đến hầm trú ẩn của Dutch và bỏ ra ngoài. Khi Phó cảnh sát tỉnh dậy, nhận ra tay đang bị khóa vào giường và nhanh chóng được thông báo răng Joseph cũng đang ở trong hầm trú ẩn. Joseph đã giết Dutch, xác của ông ta đổ gục xuống ngay bên cạnh người chơi. Để chứng minh cho bản thân mình đã đúng, Joseph nói với Phó cảnh sát rằng mặc dù hắn ta đã giết cả gia đình mình, nhưng bây giờ những kẻ ở đây mới chính là gia đình hắn, và chúng sẽ cùng nhau diễu hành đến Cảnh cổng của Eden để bước vào thế giới mới. Nhiều kẻ giải thích một cách ảo tưởng rằng vụ nổ bom hạt nhân có thể xem như là một hình thức ban phước lành. '''Rời đi: Khi mọi người đến doanh trại, Joseph Seed đang ban phước lành cho tất cả đồng minh của Phó cảnh sát và đưa ra cho mọi người lựa chọn là rời đi hay không. Nếu bạn đồng ý rời đi, Joseph cho phép Cảnh sát trưởng Whitehorse, Phó cảnh sát Hudson, Phó cảnh sát Pratt và Phó cảnh sát trẻ tuổi cùng lên một chiếc xe của giáo hội để di chuyển. Hudson đặt câu hỏi rằng liệu tất cả những điều này có mưu đồ gì hay không nhưng Whitehorse đã nói "hãy lên chiếc xe chết tiệt này đi". Khi họ lái xe rời khỏi đó, Whitehorse giải thích với Hudson rằng họ sẽ đưa Lực lượng vũ trang Quốc gia quay trở lại để giải cứu cho hạt, sau đó ông ta bật radio. Khi radio bắt đầu phát bài hát (''Only You ''biểu diễn bởi nhóm nhạc Platters, 1995) được Jacob phát khi hắn ta cho các tù nhân giết hại lẫn nhau, và màn hình bắt đầu chuyển sang màu đỏ khi Whitehorse hỏi Phó cảnh sát rằng có vấn đề gì xảy ra. Phiên bản Có 6 phiên bản khác nhau của trò chơi có sẵn để đặt hàng trước (giữ tên gốc tiếng Anh để tiện theo dõi). * Preorder Bonus - Digital Items (Thưởng đặt hàng trước - Các vật dụng trong trò chơi) * Standard - The base game (Phiên bản tiêu chuẩn - Trò chơi nền tảng) * Deluxe - Includes the Deluxe Pack, which consists of the Big Game Hunter Pack and the Ace Pilot Pack. * Gold - Includes the Deluxe Pack and the Season Pass * The Father Edition - Includes Deluxe Pack and the Season Pass and The Father Figurine * Mondo Edition - Includes the Vinyl Soundtrack * Hope County, MTCollector's Case - Includes a Deer Skull in resin * Resistance Edition - An edition exclusive to "GameStop", same as Gold edition + physical collectibles Far-cry-5-preorder-bonus.jpg|Preoder Deluxe-edition.jpg|Deluxe Edition Far-cry-5-editiogold_1520430068.jpg|Gold Edition Father.jpg|The Father Edition Mondo.jpg|Mondo Edition Hope.jpg|Hope County, MT Collector's Case Resistance.jpg|Resistance Edition